darthfandomcom-20200214-history
De-Mik Padav
De-Mik Padav was a young Jedi who helped Jedi Revan restore *cough* peace *cough* in the galaxy. You've gotta be kidding me! Anyway, he bought an iPod from the Exchange which charged him 50 republic credits. Cheap. Then he flew off to the Coruscant Local Post Office without knowing that he used General Grievous's ship, not his, which was the only escape ship of the general. Early Life De-Mik was born on a known world in the inner rim territories. His homeworld was one of the first planets to be attacked by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. He was selling K-Zone magazines that morning until... WHOOSSHH!!! Mandalorian Basilisk's came crashing. He ran away, far away from the scene. At that time, he was 9 years old. While running away, he was still running. Then he found a wormhole. Not knowing where it leads to, he jumped in and before he knew, he was in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. He was under probation with some Jedi guy. Then he was trained as a Jedi and became a Knight at the age of 12. Some Great Advises De-Mik was not only an old Jedi Guardian, but also a Chronicler of the Jedi. He was full of wise words. He even taught master Vandar some of the great tips of how to be a good hippie. On one of his sessions, Vandar got naked and went running around crazily in the Jedi Women's Section. Oh and there was this one time when that Jedi guy spilled his blue milk on Vandar's new rug, De-Mik was there to ease everyone with his very nauseating quote. After this incident, that Jedi guy didn't clean up the rug so Vandar, as De-Mik predicted, was most displeased. He then sent that Jedi guy unnoticed to accompany his master to go to the dark side and the war said by De-Mik eventually took place. Swordsmanship De-Mik trained under the Jedi Master which was the ancestor of the one hidden within this link, the best saber duelist and trainer in the temple. Because the Jedi Master couldn't beat anyone, all his students could beat him. De-Mik studies Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, and Form VI. De-Mik most excelled in Soresu. He was one of the best defensive Jedi in the Jedi history which is what happened in the past if we are to talk about this now. That's why its called history. So, I was saying, he was having a hard time defeating anyone due to his form's lack of offensive. But, due to his most favored fighting style, his opponents were also having a hard time defeating him. Masterhood When De-Mik was knighted, he immediately took his tiny brother as his padawan learner. They got along with each other. They were sent to different missions on different occasions. There was this one time when the council sent them both to Tatooine on the reason that the Czerka Corporation outpost were having a hard time fixing a light bulb. What pussies. Heh! Padav De-Mik